Una Casa Extraña
by Eliodoto
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato, pero Kai no es un gato y los veneficios son para todo el grupo al que libera.


**Una Casa Extraña**

Kai me ayudaras a encontrar la información sobre Frank Lloyd Wright, la ocupo para la otra semana – preguntaba una joven de 19 años

Por Dios Connie, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que si?

Connie: ¿lo harás hoy?

Kai: iré después de clase – toma sus útiles y sale de casa, bestia una ropa formal que consistía en un pantalón gris un poco claro, saco de igual color pero mas oscuro y camisa blanca con par de botones desabrochado y zapatos según la ocasión

Momentos después de la clase Kai se encontraba en los suburbios de Cambridge – como me aburre estudiar cortantes, esos ejercicios son demasiado largos y mi hermana fastidiándome con que le ayude con las tareas – se quejaba mientras tomaba una fotografía con su cámara digital a una casa – como diablos voy a saber cuales son las construcciones y movimientos que llevan los principios de ese tipo – caminaba por otra calle buscando otra estructura similar, la encuentra y le tomo una foto, pero nota un extraño letrero en su ventana – prohibido el paso, esta casa es inhabitable – leía cruzando la calle – desde cuando me ha detenido un letrero, veamos por que es inhabitable – abre una puerta de madera con una ventanilla de vidrio, dentro logra ver a cuatro ancianos en un cuarto más delante del pequeño recibidor

Camina hacia ellos saludándolos – buenas tardes señores, disculpen que le pregunte esto pero ¿me podrían decir que significa el rotulo de la entrada? 'eso es imprudente de mi parte, pero la curiosidad me esta matando' – llega asta ellos pero nadie le responde ni siquiera para regañarle, curioso por no recibir una contestación toma a uno de los ancianos por el brazo, podía sentir la piel escamosa y seca del anciano pero no sentía que le hiciera presión alguna, nadie lo miraba – 'pensé que yo era el mal educado, ¿será que me están ignorando por mi impertinencia?, um, hubiera preferido que me regañaran, por lo menos así sabría que me ponían atención, es feo ser ignorado' – se decía mientras iba a la salida con el seño fruncido, ya frente a la puerta los vuelve a ver, seguían platicando, gira el picaporte de la puerta y esta se abre, pero al dar un paso al frente este rebota – ¿pero que sucede? – vuelve a tratar, pero esta ves se impulsa y rebota con mayor fuerza

Escucharon eso – pregunta uno de los ancianos levantándose, los demás hacen lo mismo y se encaminan al recibidor – parece que alguien quebró la mesita, pero no fue desde afuera – deducía uno de los ancianos al ver la puerta intacta

Recuerden que aquí suceden cosas extrañas – proseguía otro anciano – y cuando eso sucede es mejor no estar dentro de esta casa, así que creo que deberíamos de posponer la reunión – proponía el mismo anciano, lo demás acceden pues ya sabían el historial de la casa

¿Qué cosas suceden? – pregunta Kai levantándose, curioso por lo dicho y enfadado por que aun no se percataban de su presencia, los ancianos al ver unos vidrios rotos levitarse y caer poco a poco retroceden – creo que tu sugerencia es la más adecuada a seguir – atemorizados el cuarteto se retira rápidamente – esperen – se apresura a alcanzarlos pero se detiene al recordar lo pasado, en un movimiento lento desliza su mano en la nada, tactando un aire tan denso como la sustancia más viscosa que pudiera haber conocido – ¿qué extraña sensación? – Se decía al momento en que lograba introducir la palma de su mano – ¡aah! – grita separando su mano al sentir una gran presión y perdida de energía – ¿qué diablos significa esto? – Apretaba su mano buscando alivio – maldita sea, quiero salir de aquí – grita golpeando con sus puños aquella barrera

¿Quién hacen tanto escándalo? – se escucha una voz desde las escaleras de donde se ve bajar a una joven rubia de cabellos lacios suelto, ojos verdes y esbelta, vestía una falda blanca de paletones que le llegaba a media pierna, una camisa rosa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y unas botas negras de tacón - ¿quien eres? – ve con sorpresa al joven frente a ella

Todo le parece confuso pero no permite que eso le hiciera ver como un mal educado – mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari – saluda extendiéndole la mano, la muchacha aun intrigada le responde presentándose como Monica Barred a la vez que le extiende la mano con duda, el joven no soportaba más, parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se llenaba de misterios – disculpa si irrumpí en tu hogar – suelta su mano separándose un poco – es que leí un cartel que decía-que esta casa es inhabitable – termina la joven la oración – ¡así es!, ¿entonces si lo vi? – hace un gesto mostrando su confusión y de que aun esta procesando datos – ¿pero no entiendo por que…

Monica lo calla colocando su dedo índice en la boca – te responderé cuando te haya presentado a los otro – el joven dilata sus pupilas al extremo – 'los otros, ¿qué diablos esta pasando aquí?' – se preguntaba siendo jalado por la rubia. Subiendo los escalones a toda prisa la joven se muestra muy enfadada, haciendo que Kai se preocupara más – '¿en qué estará pensando?, solo espero que no me haya metido en casa de unos sicópatas' – dejo de preocuparse al ver a cinco personas que discutían en la habitación a la que lo habían ingresado

¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunta con intriga al estar frente a cuatro personas jóvenes y una niña

Ellas son Erica, Dallam y la niña Kristin, y ellos son Dylan y Sebastian – termina de preséntalos y haciendo un gesto educado con la mano señala al nuevo integrante de un club al cual todos detestan – él es Kai Hiwatari – termina de decir al momento en que estos hacen una semi reverencia

Dylan: al parecer la señora Cromwell tiene una nueva fuente de energía – se burlaba el joven de 24 años, 1.85 m, de cabello castaño oscuro-lacio y corto, piel blanca, ojos color miel, portaba una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y por fuera del pantalón jean azul y zapatos deportivos cafés

Sebastian: no lo molestes, bien sabes que no es ningún agrado el que nos quiten nuestra energía – posa su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Dylan. Este vestía una camisa café de mangas cortas, un pantalón gris. Su piel era negra, aparentaba un año más que su compañero de igual estatura, de cuerpo un poco fornido, ojos cafés, cabello negro-rizado corto

Erica es una joven de pelo largo rizado de un color amarillo ceniza, 1.76 m, ojos celestes, portaba un vestido color perla, de tirantes bastante escotado y pegado a su dorso, pero amplio de la cintura para abajo, este le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido y un diseño a tono con en el vestuario. Dallam tenia un cabello negro lacio hasta media espalda, ojos verde mar, 1.75 m, usaba una falda negra entallada, una camisa celeste de tirantes cerrada con escote y por encima una chaqueta negra de mangas largas, botas similares a las de Monica, las tres son de conflexión esbelta, cargan el pelo suelto y cuentan con 23 años de edad. Kristin es la hermanita menor de Dallam, cuenta con 11 años de edad, usa un uniforme formal de colegio privado de color azul oscuro, con mallas blancas y zapatillas formales

¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunta la niña halando de su saco para llamar su atención, a lo que el contesta – 20 – haciendo que la niña refunfuñe – sabia que eras mayo que yo, ¿pero cuando tendré a alguien de mi edad para no aburrirme? – A él le hace gracia las quejas de la niña, pero recuerda en que situación se encuentra – ¿qué esta pasando en este lugar? – pregunta serio

Dallam se le acerca y se explica por el grupo – como oíste decir de Dylan, nos tienen atrapados aquí para tomar nuestra energía, la señora Cromwell es una especie de bruja que ha descubierto que la energía de nuestra raza la hacen más poderosa y la mantienen joven – con esta explicación deja confundido al joven, ¿a que raza se referían? – No te preocupes – lo alienta Monica – si tu viste el letrero es por que eres uno de los nuestros – le sonríe y se da la vuelta para sentarse en un sillón

Si no te sientes cómodo tendrás que acostúmbrate – le aconsejaba Dylan – no es fácil convivir con esa membrana que nos retiene – curioso se atreve a preguntar – ¿cómo nos pueden roban nuestra energía si sabemos que si no la tocamos no nos pasara nada? – Es fácil – le contesta el mismo muchacho – cada siete días se cierra hasta comprimir nuestros cuerpos contra el piso – termina de explicar – bien, entendí lo de la membrana, ¿pero que hay de lo de la raza?

Ustedes son un especie de metamorfos que acostumbran a vivir un tiempo en forma de lobos cuando las familias se encuentran juntas – interrumpió Sebastian – ¿a que te refieres con ustedes? – soy de una raza similar, por eso es que quede atrapado como ustedes – le informa mostrándole una semi transformación de lo que era – eso era – una hiena – le contesta un poco indignado después de volver a la normalidad – es un poco grotesco con relación al de ustedes, pero es la bestia que nos rige por ser nativa de nuestras tierras

Kai se sienta en la cama y hace otra pregunta – ¿podemos cambiar a nuestro antojo cualquier parte del cuerpo? – Kristin se le acerca y se sienta a su par – si quieres te lo muestro – al decirlo se ve como las orejas de la niña cambian hasta parecerse a la forma de las de un lobo, sacando con esto la posible ultima duda de su nuevo compañero

Me gustaría ver tu aspecto al transformarte – le comenta Erica haciendo que este la voltease a ver – nosotros acostumbramos a hacerlo en privado por lo que sabemos que parecemos lobos de montaña, de esos gris y blanco, por eso quiero ver tu aspecto y creo que ni tu lo conoces – trataba de convencerlo – ¡no se como hacerlo! – solo tienes que desearlo – le contesta la niña que seguía a su lado, él hizo un gesto de conformidad, cerro los ojos pensando en que así no se echaría atrás, sintió como su cuerpo se empequeñecía y cambiaba hasta tomar la forma deseada, pero los abre de golpe al sentir un fuerte abrazo – que bonito es – grita la niña apretándolo y balanceándolo – es un lobo ártico – dice la hermana frotando la cabeza del lobo – quédate así para poder jugar con tigo – lo suelta para verle de frente

¿Quieres verte? – Monica camina hasta un espejo grande descolgándolo del muro para llevarlo frente de él – todavía te ves como un cachorro – se ve en el espejo y nota que aparentaba tener 1 años, aun no se veía como un cazador experimentado – te quitare la ropa para que veas todo tu pelaje – la niña quita la ropa que había sobre el cuerpo del lobo, al terminar se suelta de la niña y se tira de la cama para verse ya que Monica había bajado el espejo y colocado frente a ella – se ve muy gracioso – ríe la niña al ver como el lobo se admiraba en el espejo haciendo gesto que los animales harían comúnmente, un poco apenado sube a la cama y se recuesta cerca de Kristin – disculpa, no quise molestarte – lo vuelve a tomar y recuesta la cabeza sobre su regazo, pero este no se queda quieto y trata de escaparse mientras que la niña lo retenía del cuello – no lo molestes – la detiene la hermana haciendo que lo soltara – si, deja que se vuelva humano – Monica toma una sabana y la tira sobre él

Dylan se cruza de brazos y habla en tono burlón dándole doble sentido – pensé que no debíamos tener pena frente a los nuestros – extiende su brazo y rodea los hombros de Erica con malas intenciones – no te pases – quita la mano y se separa para ver como su nuevo compañero se volvía humano

El lobo se recuesta y cambia hasta volver a su forma natural – que experiencia – levanta su cabeza de entre las sabana pero la niña le toma de sus mejillas y vuelve a abrazarlo – te veías muy lindo y gracioso de lobo – lo hamaqueaba de igual forma que cuando estaba como lobo – a mi me parece más gracioso verlo sonrojado por como lo molestas – Erica reía al verlo tratando de no quedar descubierto y aguantar la respiración – Kristin es aun una niña, no tiene malas intenciones – Dallam se disculpa por su hermana – suéltalo, debemos dejarlo solo para que se vista – le ordena y todos salen

Por Dios… me trata como a un chiquillo – se quejaba de la forma de actuar de la niña, rápidamente se cambia pero no se coloca el saco y sale a ver si aun seguían fuera de la habitación – no podemos abandonarte, de eso no te preocupes – vuelve a molestarlo Dylan – deja el sarcasmo a un lado y usa la cabeza para pensar como salir de aquí – dijo recio sorprendiendo a los presentes – pensé que eras un chico inocente y no uno rudo – Erica se había quedado sorprendida al ver el cambio de carácter de Kai

Necesitamos traer a nuestro carcelero – menciona la primera tarea que debían hacer – ella no se acerca a menos que haya un problema – le explica Sebastián – en ese caso hay que hacer que algo ocurra – baja y se acerca a la puerta trasera seguido de sus acompañantes – ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar como para que se presente? – Pregunta fijo en el patio trasero – que una de sus fuentes de alimento este a punto de morir – contesta Sebastián

Si la traemos lo que podría hacer es alimentarse de nosotros en este momento – Dylan se había puesto eufórico ante la idea – sabes lo que nos hace, bebe nuestra sangre como si se tratase de un vampiro – eso no importa – lo interrumpe – si planeamos la forma de detenerla durante su estancia quedaremos libres – olvídalo – le interrumpe Dylan – no arriesgaremos nuestro pellejo en algo que no sabemos si funcionara – pero no saben… – esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Dylan – menciona Sebastian – hemos intentado diferentes formas de detenerla pero siempre nos descubre y todo se vuelve peor, así que discúlpanos por no apoyarte – todos se alejan mientras que Kai se queda un poco triste

En otro lugar de Londres se encontraba la señora Comwell, se trataba de una mujer de buen porte, con sus cabellos rubios poco encanecidos, delgada, parecía comprender una edad de 47 años, aunque la verdad es que poseía más que eso

Damian, ¿dónde esta el te? – reclamaba esperando un mejor servicio de parte de su sirviente – disculpe madam – se redimía llegando apresuradamente con el encargo y sirviéndole la bebida – solo ase falta que además de tener mala servidumbre tenga problemas con mis muchachos – al oír eso el sirviente recuerda lo que lo hizo retrasarse, levantando la vista para luego erguirse – disculpe madam, al parecer hay un nuevo integrante en la casa para sus huéspedes – menciona mientras la mujer le da un sorbo a su te

Lo se – dice con vos cortante y altiva – deberías recordar que siento cuantos mocosos hay en la casa – el sirviente se retira con una reverencia disculpándose por su atrevimiento – 'aun no es tiempo de la visita' – se decía al sentirse con energías, al ver que había anochecido se retira a sus aposentos siguiendo la tranquila rutina de una burgués

Frustrado por la falta de apoyo de sus ahora compañeros, Kai se había quedado en el patio sentado al pie de un frondoso roble – son unos idiotas – susurraba – nunca saldrán de aquí si no se arriesgan – levanta su vista y ve a un gato que caminaba por una extensa rama que atravesaba todo el patio, ya que no tenia ningún prejuicio con ellos trata de seguirlo para verle bajar, llega hasta el extremo de la casa deteniéndose en una pequeña terraza y ver como el gato saltaba hacia el techo de una casa que se encontraba más abajo del nivel de esta – 'siempre he detestado este tipo de terracería' – posa sus manos en el muro – pero que sucede – dice con vos suave y forzada al sentir aquella presión atmosférica que conoció al entrar en esa casa. Sin tener el aire necesario para poder emitir un fuerte grito se ve en la necesidad de salir a como fuese posible de la zona de fluctuación, pero al tratar de dar un paso cae, sintiendo la carga distribuida en todo su cuerpo, procura mover cada músculo de su cuerpo para no ejercer una fuerza mayor en algunos de los miembros medios, arrastrándose como un soldado en las trincheras logra llegar a la limitante – maldita bruja – menciona inhalando aceleradamente el oxigeno mientras levantaba su dorso

Lobito blanco, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunta graciosamente Kristin agachándose para frotarle la cabeza – ¿que pasa con la parte trasera?, pensé que la barrera sería similar a la de la entrada – expresaba sin detener las caricias de la niña – discúlpanos por no advertírtelo, es que se nos olvido – se arrodilla y lo abraza – espera Kristin, ¿por que la miel con migo? – dice separándosela – es que me recuerdas a mis muñecos de felpa, me gustaba abrazarlos mucho y tu me das la misma furia que ello – se mostraba muy expresiva abrazándolo – cálmate, no es para que me ahogues – la niña lo suelta y muestra un semblante triste – tu eres al único que le tengo confianza para abrasarlo, Dylan y Sebastián no me simpatizan mucho, uno solo pasa pensando en las mujeres y el otro siempre de pesimista, parece un anciano – ante tal confesión le sonríe – te entiendo, pero no te pongas triste, no me molesta que lo hagas pero me escapas a ahogar, me parece que te emocionas demasiado

¿Así que tú eres mi nueva adquisición? – escuchan tras ellos por lo cual se vuelven con brusquedad haciendo que Kai se levantase rápidamente parándose frente a ella – no esperaba que se viese como una persona de categoría – lo tomare como un cumplido – decía dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba suavemente hacía la puerta pero unas palabras la detienen – no debería aprovecharse de nosotros, por lo menos debería dejar ir a Kristin, ella es solo… – es silenciado por el golpe que aquella mujer le propinara con el bastón que portaba, este había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer – tu no eres quien pueda decir que debo hacer – lo toma del mentón y le da un beso en la boca haciendo que este se enfureciera después de sentir un escalofrió por la repugnancia que esta le producía, demostrando su enfado trata de lanzarse sobre ella pero lo detiene una extraña fuerza – todos los muchachitos de tu edad son unos impetuosos – le decía viéndolo atrapado en una especie de cilindro que supuraba fuerzas en forma de vapor y expedía centellas de electricidad – por esa misma razón caen en mis manos – se le acerca metiendo su mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su dorso baja su mano hasta detenerse en su abdomen – es una atrevida, deje de aprovechase de él – le grita Kristin enfadada por la actitud irrespetuosa de su captora – niña impertinente – le regaña levantando su bastón para golpearla pero logra ver con el rabillo del ojo que el muchacho lograba salirse un poco de su prisión al estar ella desconcentrada – aléjate de aquí, después arreglare cuentas con todos ustedes – temerosa de que la hiriese corre entrando en la casa, viéndose a solas la mujer se vuelve a Kai y lo despoja de su camisa – te haré algo que te quitara ese orgullo además dejarte sin ánimos de retarme – lo vuelve a besar posando su mano en el abdomen le hace una pequeña presión con la que le hace sentir que sus entrañas ardían sensación que el maldijo por dentro – parece que no te hace el efecto que esperaba- con mayor fuerza vuelve a hacer presión y en esta ocasión el chico se ve imposibilitado de expulsar sangre por su boca – no te preocupes que no te he hecho estallar por dentro – queriendo hacerlo rabiar le lame la boca par recoger esa sangre. Mostrando una sádica sonrisa la mujer lo rodea hasta estar tras él donde al igual que un vampiro encaja sus agudos colmillos en el cuello del muchacho sacándole gemidos de dolor al sentir como le rompían la piel con lentitud y le extraían la sangre

Igual de deliciosa a la de Kristin – decía saboreando la sangre que quedaba en sus labios – maldita… bruja asquerosa – su vos sonaba suave y lenta al estar bajo la presión de su prisión – no eres el único que me lo ha dicho. ¿Sabes que me satisfacería? – molesto por el trato y el dolor que sentía logra soltarse un poco y sin mucho movimiento la toma del cuello para estrangularla, acto que casi logra de no ser porque ella entierra sus uñas en la muñeca del chico hasta rasgar su piel – ahora lo deseo más que hace unos minutos – comunica con vos tétrica mientras enterraba una uña afilada en la boca del estoma del chico – deténgase – casi le ordena Monica llegando a prisa y junto a ella sus compañeros – él no comprende las reglas de la casa, bien sabe que no tiene más de tres horas de estar aquí – la mujer baja la mano sin hacerle mayor daño que esa perforación. Viendo al grupo frente a ella levanta su mano hasta el nivel de su cabeza indicando un elevación, con esto hace que aquella barrera que retenía al recién llegado le extrajera parte de su energía. Ahora sabiendo que estaba débil lo deja caer al desvanecer la prisión – eres la que tiene más tiempo de estar aquí, ya debías haberle enseñado a respetarme, pero eso ya no importa – todos le ven sorprendidos mientras que Dallam y Kristin se acercan a Kai para levantarlo – suban, que gracia a la impertinencia del nuevo y a sus descuidos hoy me alimentare como es debido y me divertiré como en los viejos tiempos – sus palabras hacen que sus presas se atemoricen ya que se sabían a lo que se refería con lo primero, ¿pero que quería decir con que se divertiría como en los viejos tiempo?. Mientras, Kai a duras penas logra ponerse de pie y tomar su camisa antes de ser jalado por las hermanas – ¿a dónde vamos? – Al cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos – le contesta Dallam apresurándolo

Ya estando en la habitación Kai apenas comenzaba a ponerse la camisa – ¿qué te dice que tú estarás en el mismo lugar que ellos? – esto hace que él palidezca e igual los presentes – el juego no ha terminado – con una fuerza invisible lo empuja haciéndolo quedar pegado a la pared como si lo retuvieran grilletes de sus extremidades y cuello – ¡no lo haga! – le exige Monica al tratar de llegar a ellos pero es detenida por una barrera – ustedes solo tienen derecho a ver, no a ordenar – se vuelve al muchacho al cual le vuelve a introducir la uña que dentro de el crece lastimándolo aun mas que la ultima vez – veamos que sabor tiene la sangre que sale directamente purificada de tu corazón – aterrados lo presentes comienzan a golpear la barrera molestando a la mujer – malditos, ¿no saben lo que les conviene? – en su euforia se desconcentra perdiendo un poco el control en la prisión de su victima, que sin esperar separa la mano de su cuerpo, atrapándola de ambas con una sola mano suya toma el cuello de la mujer con la otra – no… me mataras… fácilmente – con ese reto lo separa nuevamente, pero este aunque débil extiende sus manos que se transforman en gruesos tentáculos que abarcan todo el cuerpo de la bruja

¿Qué mal que solo recordaste que los demás no han hecho algo en contra suya por miedo?, pero olvidaste repugnante bruja que "yo" no soy ni uno de ellos – furioso comienza a hacer presión haciendo que se debilitara sus energías y desapareciera la barrera que detenía a lo demás, viéndose libres corren asta estar frente a su captora – maldita bruja, hoy si tendrás… – Erica se detiene y emite un gemido de admiración junto a sus compañeros al ver que aquella mujer se encontraba inmóvil debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, esta había sido atravesada por unas púas que aparecieron al momento del aumento de furia de su amigo, aquellas heridas aun no sangraba ya que al tener las púas encajadas retenía la salida de esta, sin dejar que admirasen más la atroz escena la aprieta haciendo que esta tratara de gritar pero solo produce un gemido agonizante mientras que de su boca expulsaba sangre al igual que de sus heridas, en un momento se escucha como todos su huesos emitían el sonido que daba a entender que se rompían y sin mucha teatro la comprime hasta hacer que aquel cuerpo escurriera sangre como si se tratara de una esponja siendo exprimida, dejando caer el cadáver de la mujer sus manos regresan a la normalidad y ese cuerpo desaparece al convertirse en polvo al igual que la sangre entre sus manos

Tomando su camisa se percata de que todos le ven con un poco de temor – yo… no quería… no esperaba – que nos atemorizáramos tanto – menciona Sebastián – la verdad fue emocionante – le sigue Dylan feliz de no volver a ver a aquella mujer – fue un poco atroz la manera en que acabaste con ella, pero creo que se lo merecía – menciona Monica

Kristin emocionada se lanza sobre Kai haciéndolo caer a la cama – mi lobito blanco nos salvo – lo abrazaba mientras estaba encima de él haciendo que este se sonrojara – déjalo Kristin – Dallam volvía a interceder por la integridad del joven levantando a su hermanita – después de todo parece que llegaras temprano a tu casa – dice Erica haciendo que todos recordaran que ahora eran libres de volver a su vida normal – es cierto, hay que ir con mamá – Kristin corre y tras ella su hermana seguida por Erica, tras ella Dylan y después Sebastian quienes llegan rápidamente a la puerta de salida cruzándola con toda libertad

¿No iras con ellos? – pregunta estando aun sentado sobre la cama – esperaba que tuviésemos un poco de privacidad – se le acerca recostándolo con un beso – ¿y eso? – es tu premio por salvarnos – lo vuelve a besar mientras acariciaba su cabeza y el recorría su pierna izquierda

Parece que no podemos dejarlos un momento a solas sin que hagan de las suyas – menciona con picardía Dylan – yo… solo – se excusaba apenada al levantarse golpe y mostrándose avergonzada por mostrarse efusiva con él joven que ahora demuestra frente al grupo es de su gusto – lobito malo – exclama Kristin amenazando con su dedo índice haciendo que este se apenara más por lo que Dallam vuelve intervenir – déjalos Kristin, tienen derecho a disfrutar después de tan frustrante experiencia - colocándose su otras prendas baja para tomar sus cosas mientras los demás le siguen

No te vayas, debemos celebrar – grita Dylan por lo que Kai le ve – debo entregarle algo a mi hermana, tal vez volvamos a vernos – se despide y estos le siguen, no esperarían a pasar un minuto más en ese lugar – espera – le grita Monica a Kai al estar todos fuera – llámame – le dice entregándole un papel con su nombre, número telefónico y dirección, le da un beso en la boca junto con un abrazo a los cuales él responde, sin más ella se aleja en la misma dirección que los demás.

**Fin**


End file.
